The Predacon
by StarLight837
Summary: Predacons are supposed to be vicious, merciless killers. Beings with no other instincts but to kill all in their path. But Shockwave unknowingly altered that in his second attempt following Predaking's creation. And that mistake may very well be what returns to the Autobots their chance to win the war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone1 So, I have not seen any of these, so I think it's at least kind of original, and it seemed interesting. Please R+R, and I do not own Transformers!

XXX

She recoiled severely as her much larger brother snapped violently at her neck, thankfully missing, the punishment for attempting to take the lead as they strode through the destroyed remains of their planet. She watched in horror as his wings flared upward, sickening yellow optics brightening as a feral growl rumbled through his throat. Lowering her head in a submissive position, folding her own wings uncomfortably close to her back, she 'whined' slightly, begging forgiveness. He was older, twice her size, and the favored of the pair. She was the small, weak failure that was left in his wake. She had overstepped her boundaries, she knew, though she resented her 'place' in the pitifully small pack.

Predaking's head swiveled back in the direction of the groundbridge, seemingly not wanting to waste his energy with her, and he slunk after Shockwave's retreating figure, knowing to stay close. She followed, too, though she was careful to remain a couple yards behind the dominant predacon. She allowed her wings to spread from their crumpled position, the appendages needed for balance over Cybertron's rough terrain, as well as her long, spiked tail. Looking toward the spinning vortex showering the lifeless planet with a greenish-blue glow, she shuttered her optics, twisting her long neck to gaze longingly back to the metal landscape, careful of her lethal spikes. She would miss this land; she knew they wouldn't be back.

Predaking gave an angry, long roar from the spacebridge opening, clawing the ground in his impatience, and she beat her wings to signal her obedience, not wanting to anger her brother. Razor-sharp claws easily grasping the terrain, she bunched her strong, thickly-armored legs underneath her before leaping into the air, barely needing to flap to remain airborne. It was simple, flight, especially on a planet with close to no gravity, though the foggy, polluted air hindered her vision. Gliding the large distance that her quick stop had resulted in, her humongous wings suddenly snapped to her sides, and she plummeted downward, colliding forcefully with the ground, metal shards flying into the air and scattering. Her companion rumbled lowly, hackles raised, plates rising on his neck. It was a clear warning. No fool's play.

Casting her own optics downward, she latched her focus onto the odd-colored glow reflecting on the metal under her talons. An odd shade of neon blue. It was one of the reasons which their creator had shunned her, siding so willingly with her brother. He did not like her optics color, nor did he favor her abnormal coloring of black, yellow and blue. It was one of the first signs of her being a 'failure'. She didn't believe she was, though. Unnatural didn't always mean bad. Both of them were unnatural, really. But, their creator refused to see that. She hadn't even received a designation. She started as a pair of jaws clacked noisily together beside her smaller helm, fangs grazing her plates. Obediently, rising from her cowering position, she nervously pawed the ground, heavy tail swinging from side to side, also a sign of surrender.

Predaking's optics narrowed, head tilting downward slightly to voice his suspicion. Though they could not speak, their body language was extraordinarily advanced. Every movement held a meaning, which is was why she had to be so cautious. One slip could mean her demise. He seemed to move on, however, swiftly turning away from her, his wings fanning his body, steadily rising and falling as he strode through the glowing portal. She waited until his tail flicked once more before vanishing, and then followed his lead. He would not be happy if she was tardy.

XXX

Stepping through in time with her brother, the alpha predacon allowing her to walk beside him for the first time in her short life, they step through the bridge in unison. She fights a surprised growl as her claws struggle to grasp the slick floor. Their combined weight rattling the entire room, and, possibly, the whole ship. Fanning her wings, tail waving wildly behind her, she scanned the small room. Or, small in her terms, at least. Her creator stood a few yards away, kneeling in front of an intimidating throne, the cybertronian relaxing in the chair rigid, jaw hanging open slightly, clawed servos clutching the chair's arms tightly. The drones on either side scamper backward, arms raised as they trip over themselves. She could feel their intense horror rolling off of their forms in waves, as well as her sibling's satisfaction. She, however, felt a faint pity for the beings, though she hid the emotion for fear Predaking would pick up on the notion.

Her brother giving a loud, screeching bellow, she jerked her helm skyward, cerulean optics narrowing as she imitated the threatening cry. What she lacked in size, she made up for in sound, her shriek rattling the room as much as her footsteps. Flicking her tail threateningly from side to side, she growled lowly, dropping her head and bracing a pede in front of her, wing closest to her brother folded, the other straight out. Vehicons scattering to the side, some dropping to the floor in an attempt to escape her range of vision. A seeker to her right adapted a look of pure terror. A cherry-red Decepticon in the corner of the room balked, hands rising in a senseless gesture that seemed to hold no advantages except to relay his terror. It seemed the dominant predacon approved of her frightening display, a small, low rumble of approval reaching her audios. His claws raked against the floor, and his flank brushed her side. She took a step back, head level with his shoulders. It had been a clear order to retreat to her proper place. He, too, released an audio-shattering cry, enormous wings lightly – In their terms – scraping against her plates, his mandible-like jaws snapping open, revealing row upon row of razor-sharp, deadly teeth.

"Predacons…" the seeker cowering in the corner breathed out, recoiling as the smaller of the two gave a disdainful flick of her tail. She watched, hiding her guilt, as the drones around her feet scattered. "They have been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history!" he took a faltering step up the staircase, and she gratefully placed her pede where he had been standing; she was uncomfortable this close to her rather violent brother.

"Indeed," their creator softly speaks, stepping towards them, his single crimson optic glinting in seemingly amusement. "But the specimens you see before you were bred in the laboratory, cloned from fossilized remains which I discovered on Cybertron." He places a calming hand on each of his creation's necks, immediately soothing their frantic growls and shrieks. She stared down at him, helm tilted slightly, wings shifting on her back. She did not enjoy his touch. It was pure malevolence, much like Predaking. She lacked the simmering blood-lust that it seemed they both held. The thought of taking their life made her sick, a trait completely foreign to her kind. She rumbles slightly, shifting her weight.

"Shockwave," the largest speaks, rising from the large chair at the end of the room. He starts toward them. "It does my spark good to see you once again _tampering _with creation," he praises, and she was immediately on high alert. Something was immensely wrong with this situation, distorted, if you would.

"Master, please, keep your distance!" the terrified seeker pleads, staggering forward only to hastily retreat as her brother hissed.

"No need for alarm." Shockwave spoke, voice as monotone as ever. "The beasts are completely under my control." She gave a small, almost irate groan. She was under nobody's 'control'. Leaning forward, her cerulean optics glinted with an unspoken curiosity. What was it with this cybertronian that had her worked up so? Though her life was short, she highly doubted her temper was this easily provoked. Surely her emotions were not unfounded!

"Such primitive magnificence," the warrior speaks, voice smooth, though filled with a joyous pride. Her head snaps forcefully backward as her master reveals a small cylinder glowing with a familiar blue life force, shifting it in his hands.

"A sample of energon, from Wheeljack." He slowly advanced, the cube held outward. Predaking was instantly on high alert, yellow optic darkening and narrowing as a feral growl rattled the room. The larger leans forward, optic shining through the chemicals. Without a sound, his optic immensely brightens, and a series of mechanical beeps ring through the cavernous chamber. He gives a sonorous roar before recoiling, tossing his head and impatiently stamping the ground as the cylinder is in turn held for his sibling to process. She lowly growls, though not from excitement as her brother. This was not right. It was obvious that this new world was twisted. The energon bestowed for her, the same which she is reluctantly scanning, felt vastly more pure than that of her creator. Untainted by a hidden evil which she could not place. The energon is lowered as she, too, releases a deafening trumpet, tail flailing aimlessly in the air.

The silver Decepticon narrows his optics, and she meets his gaze, forcing his attention onto her. He pays no attention, though, a sly smirk etching onto his features. "May the hunt begin." The smaller of the two takes a step back, bellowing fiercely as Predaking's wings snap upward, almost brushing the high ceiling as he shrieks. Tossing his helm frantically, his sister mimicking the action perfectly, he launches into the air. She follows, though her spark is heavy with dread.

XXX

He was here. Of that she was certain. Her scan provided her with the exact data needed to hone in onto the energon signal sitting dormant by the rocks. The moonlight reflected off of her plates, the darkness lit further by both her azure optics and her brother's yellow. The air was heavier here, she noted, requiring her to expend more energy keeping herself airborne. She had not been gifted with as great a strength or endurance as her sibling, who seemed to have no problem with the new gravity. Staying on Predaking's tail, determined to somehow distract him from their sickening task, a determined screech rips through her throat, wings snapping to her side to allow her to spiral upward with ease, a grace that would seem impossible to onlookers. Evening out, she soared in front of the planet's moon, the white light silhouetting her form. She saw them clearly now. The bulky, white, red and green wrecker was the most dominant, being the focus of her attention. If she focused, however, she could catch a faint glimpse of the two beings to either side: an even larger, forest green wrecker, and a tiny life form which she had no knowledge of. She mentally snarled at their stupidity. Run!

The pair of predacons glided through the air, rapidly loosing altitude. She screeched, hoping to warn them, as they halted mid-air, beating wings creating a forceful downward draft, flattening the green, organic matter below them. Turning her massive helm, she fearfully looked on as her brother's chest plates shifted, allowing his chest to expand as he charged. The familiar orange glow lit up his body, showing the progress of the deadly fire. She released a thin, hopeless bellow as her instincts clashed with her morals, attempting once more to snap the three life forms out of their shock. It was hopeless, Predaking's charge already rapidly rising in his throat. He screamed out, the sound as horrid as nails on a chalkboard, and recoiled before snapping his head downward, the white-hot blast releasing, streaming down toward the three. She watched with rapt attention as they lunged out of harms way, the heat the only effects that touched them. Idiotic life forms, she thought to herself. Why would one simply stand there when faced with a threat?

Her much larger sibling turning tail to glide to the side, she forced herself to follow. The pure bloodlust flowing to her through the tiny sliver of a bond they shared sickened her. She was truly a defect, her instincts seemingly absent. But, that was a good thing. She was not a monster. The cool air streamed over her wings and back, cooling her systems as her cerulean optics flashed. She had to so something. Predaking would destroy them! They were no match! She braced herself as they entered a nearly vertical slope, her pedes heavily digging into the cake-like terrain as the larger of them slammed down beside her, facing the cybertronian which they were seeking. The larger, dark green one suddenly leapt to the side, collapsing into his vehicle mode with ease, his door opening just enough for the smallest, most vulnerable to leap inside, taking cover. He revved his engine, bursting forward and vanishing behind the rocks. Good, she mentally sighed, clacking her jaws in relief. Get to cover!

Her thoughts returned to their alleged 'target' as it released a feral scream, hands vanishing to be replaced by twin cannons. He braced a pede behind himself as he peppered them with heavy fire, though the blasts only hindered the pair, Predaking ducking his head as she tilted her head, shuttering her optics. Poor creature. He really didn't stand a chance. But, he was brave. That would take him far. Without any warning, the alpha predacon stepped to the side, tail flashing outward, deadly barbs glinting. Her optics widened. No! That would off-line him!

Coming to a split-second decision, already dreading the effects of her actions, she whipped her head around, deafeningly trumpeting as her jaws snapped around his tail, stopping it in its tracks. Her many fangs dug into the plates, drawing his energon, and he seemed to go rigid. She released his tail, stepping back to brace herself for battle. This was it. She_ would _be slaughtered for her treachery. All she could do now, was fight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my goodness, I never thought this story would get so much attention! Thanks so much everyone! Okay, so this chapter is _pretty _long. But, I think it turned out pretty well. Sorry it took me so long to get it out! Enjoy!  
XXX

Her cerulean optics gleamed in anticipation as the foggy moonlight filtered through the wispy clouds above, her wings flaring from her sides to gently beat the air, though not enough to lift her from the cake-like earth. She dropped her heavy body lower to the ground, talons digging into the soil as she forced her hackles to rise, her tail thrashing from side to side in a threatening display. This was the first time in her short life she had made a stand, and it felt good. Predaking's massive helm slowly swiveled around, and he angrily hissed as he matched her determined glower. _What _did she just do?

Her mandibles spread to the sides as her jaw dropped, a ferocious, deafening roar ripping through the tense, dusty air, a cry loud enough to rattle the rocky cliffs surrounding them. She lowered her helm, protecting her neck as her wings folded to her side and her claws dug deep trenches into the rocky ground. She knew he would attack. Predaking would in no way allow such insubordination to go unpunished. Though, she no longer considered it insubordination. She was no longer aligned to him.

She was prepared as her sibling trumpeted angrily and sprang forward, his every move shrieking of malevolence and fury. The Cybertronian below them, Wheeljack, she remembered, yelled in alarm as the heavy tail struck his chest, his optics brightening as he was forced through the air, only to collide with a boulder across the clearing. Predaking ignored the wrecker, giving no attention to the cannon fire harmlessly striking his scales as he flew toward her at a speed incomprehensible to the smaller cybertronians watching in amazement, and her optics flashed furiously. Right as he drew near enough to touch her, she flashed her wings to the side, beating her left as hard as was physically possible. Her rough, bumpy plan worked. The force, along with her small hop, threw her to the side, allowing her to effectively evade Predaking's rough, unplanned attack. The larger of the two ancients flew right past her, unable to slow in time as he sailed through the thin air. Instead, seeing his predicament, he rose higher, circling around with a grace that belied his size.

Her own hiss rose above his low growl as he sent her a last, scathing look. His orders were not to be compromised. He would deal with _her _later, though it was paining him to put it off. Focusing on his target, everything else seeming to fade from his vision as he focused on the Autobot alone, he spiraled downward, the planet's moon casting an eerie glow on his scales as he collided with the earth, rocks crumbling from the force as the ground tremored violently underneath his weight. Staring down at the smaller cybertronian, he narrowed his optics as the wrecker known as Wheeljack snarled angrily, his hand transforming into a cannon. The blasts peppered his thick armor, and he shrieked in annoyance, optics closing as he bowed his massive helm. They didn't hurt, not at all, but it was greatly irritating. He barely noted the second Autobot, barely visible to him, speed away from the scene as he whipped to the side, his tail thrashing out once more, barbs glinting as the moonlight flashed over them.

He was stopped once again, however, as a large force slammed into his side, forcing him to redirect his attack; he needed his tail for balance now, leaving him unable to follow through with his previous course of action. He bellowed in outrage, his previous target cringing from the volume of the sound, and threw his weight to the side opposite his attacker, swinging his body around to clear himself from the assault. His cold optics landed on _her._ She glared at him with a heat unknown to her, and he snarled, cold yellow optics narrowing in detest. How dare she! _He _was in charge! She abruptly lunged forward, talons fully unsheathed, and he was unable to do anything but trumpet in protest as she slammed into him, causing him to slide a few yards back. Her claws painfully raked his side, leaving deep, thick gashes, and energon welled in the wounds, trickling down his side to splatter onto the dry earth. Hackles raising, rage growing with the second, the larger of the two twisted underneath her, forcing himself onto his back. He stared up at her for a millisecond before untangling one pede from the fray, reeling it back before slashing forward. The sharp claws raked down her stomach, her weakest point, and she shrieked in protest as her own energon poured from the deep laceration. It wasn't lethal, but very, _very _painful.

She ripped her wings to the side and beat the air once, sending her a couple of yards into the air, out of his range as the blue life force dripped down, splattering on both her sibling and the earth. She howled out as he righted himself, his optics flashing as he, too, rose into the dusty air. But, he ignored her once more, only shooting a her glower that clearly promised his revenge later on before once again soaring toward Wheeljack, who seemed to be absolutely astounded. She stared on in amazement, hovering in the air; she was nothing more than a fly to him, only a vague distraction! Sure, she had caused some damage, but he had caused more to her! She needed a new plan, and she needed one now.

Predaking glowered down at his prey, fangs bared, optics glinting. He had injured her; surely she would have learned her lesson by now, learned to stay away. And now, with the wrecker pinned between his pedes, he had the bug right where he wanted him. It was in his musings that his weakness was found, a third opponent slamming into his muzzle. He shrieked in surprise more so than pain as a large mace threw his helm to the side, the larger Autobot skidding to a stop a few feet away, dust billowing at his feet. It was then that Predaking's exasperation reached its limit. He had had enough! He lividly slunk toward the bulky wrecker in a series of tight curves, jaws clacking, wings flared, and stopped a few meters before him. His helm raised slightly as the familiar ball of molten heat formed itself in his chest, the heat spreading through his body and warming his scales until they nearly steamed. It wasn't that hot to him, though, just comfortably warm; he was used to it. But, to anyone else, it would be scorching. The ball of energy rose rapidly, his throat seeming to glow, and he abruptly threw his helm downward, jaw dropping as his mandibles spread to reveal rows upon rows of jagged fangs. His plates glowed an eerie yellow, his optics catching the shine, as the stream of flames was released. He bellowed triumphantly as it slammed into the annoying Autobot, sending him sailing through the air, rolling across the dusty ground like a ball.

The wrecker slammed into the rock, an organic rushing out from a nearby boulder, right as he felt a pair of talons bury themselves into his back, pain flaring through him. He screeched in outrage as the downdraft stirred by a pair of wings buffeted him, forcing his helm downward, and the claws suddenly ripped from his body, a large section of vital armor tearing off with them. He bellowed once more, the pain suddenly excruciating, energon trickling down his side in a steady stream to pool between the rocky crevices. She had planned this attack, and planned it well. It wasn't an accident that his armor came off; she was targeting his weakest points and revealing them, leaving him open to attack. He was cornered, pinned between the second Autobot, Wheeljack, and his sibling, whom he was currently planning the death of. He determinedly lowered himself to the ground, hoping to make himself less susceptible to any sort of air attack from _her,_ and quickly scanned his surroundings. Now that the second Autobot wasn't a major threat, he had vanished from his view, leaving him to hone in on his _first_ target… Now, where was he?

"Hey, beast!" a sudden voice called, and Predaking's head snapped toward the sound. He hissed ferally as he found the wrecker smirking at him, a mischievous shine in his optics. "I'm right here…"

XXX

The smaller of the two looked on in horror from her perch thirty feet above the organic and the second, bulkier Autobot, whom the organic had called 'Bulkhead', talons digging into the stone ledge, her wings fanned for balance. What was the idiot thinking? Nothing he could do would off-line the predacon! It was nearly impossible to do, even for her, another of the same species! She glanced down to the pair below her. She had given up on trying to dissuade Predaking from his original target, but she _could _make sure that Bulkhead and the organic didn't get themselves off-lined. And that was proving hard to do. The forest green mech suddenly stormed forward, servo outstretched, footsteps shaking the earth as he charged. She growled lowly, wings snapping to her sides. Not on her watch!

She abruptly leapt from her perch, not bothering to spread her wings. It was quicker to just free-fall, and it wouldn't harm her in any way. It barely jostled her as she slammed into the unyielding earth less than a foot away from the cybertronian, the ground trembling as rocks fell from the cliff face. The stones clattering to the ground, she whipped her helm around to fix the wrecker with an icy glare, though she tried to appear as non-threatening as possible in her movements.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, stumbling backwards with fear clear in her optics. He lifted his hands, optics wide. "Easy, easy," he held out the words as if to stress them, clearly beside himself with panic. She rolled her optics, venting slightly. He automatically thought she was going to kill them. Mechs.

Turning, though keeping one eye on the battle raging behind them, she carefully moved toward the wrecker, keeping low to the ground. He froze as she neared, seemingly imitating a statue, keeping as still as possible, though his brightened optics never strayed from her. That is, until she carefully nudged him with her snout, cautious of her deadly spikes. He stumbled backward, shrieking as if he was being eaten alive, hand transforming into his mace without a second thought. He landed on the ground with a hard, tremendous 'thud', only to scramble upward as fast as his body would allow. She shot him a pointed glower, a low hiss reverberating form her chest before turning tail to face her brother, who was nearly rearing as he faced down their 'prey', wings flared. Wheeljack merely smirked, a nearly joyful shine in his optics as he stared at the larger predacon.

She trumpeted furiously, claws sinking into the hard soil as if it were simply mud. She couldn't believe it; the Autobot was insane! Predaking released a high-pitched, audio-shattering shriek as his optics glinted, and it was then that the smaller of the two predacons became mildly aware of the faint, persistent beeping that signaled the wrecker's plan. She glance down right as her sibling and the wrecker did, her cerulean optics landing on the capsule, right as it reached the end of its countdown, bright yellow numbers falling to a straight line of zeros. She had just enough time to bow her head and fold her wings to her sides before the device detonated with an audio-shattering bang, directly underneath the alpha Predacon. The fire consumed the beast as debris rained down on them all, and he gave an unearthly screech as the smoke climbed higher with each second, scrambling his sensors. It had minimal effect, though, the pain only a faint, agitating tingle. He shook himself off as the smoke cleared, clacking his jaws in annoyance as his optics flared slightly, casting an eerie glow onto his plates.

"We're gonna need more firepower," the olive green wrecker shouted out, the small organic in hand as he backed away from the smaller predacon, optics flickering between the 'beast' and his comrade. Shaking her helm slightly as the mech shot her a fearful glare, she snapped her wings to the side, having to beat them only once to rise into the smoky air. Flapping every few seconds to gain altitude, she easily soared to the cliff face, locating a slight ledge before gracefully perching on the edge. Helm dipped slightly to view the battle raging, she hissed faintly. She had to do something before the group was offlined. It was, after all, only a matter of time. She honed her sensors onto their original target as he casted a foreboding glance to his partner, who was still eyeing her as if she were the main threat.

"Good thing I know just where to find some," he called in return, optics holding a strange glint as he gave a dismal smirk, one that lacked any sort of humor. She watched in absolute astonishment as he turned on his heel, suddenly bursting in the direction of the cavernous opening. Shrieking in his rage, Predaking allowed his wings to fan to the sides, front pedes lifting off of the ground slightly as he bellowed. He thought not once that he was being led into a trap, anger blinding him of the obvious as he charged after the fleeing cybertronian. She made no effort to stop him, however, as a slight pressure rammed against her tail, heat spreading from the general area. Flicking the appendage in confusion, as well as mild annoyance, she glanced down to find the larger of the two cybertronians glowering up at her with a determined scowl.

"Miko, get back!" he ground out, switching out his cannon for his favored mace. She glanced down to the tiny organic at his feet, watching intently, and with great amusement, as the little creature scowled angrily.

"Why? She doesn't _look _like she wants to-" she was cut off as the wrecker took a lumbering step backward, casting her an annoyed glare.

"Miko," he slowly drawled out in a tone that clearly implied that nonsense would not be tolerated. "I mean it. You _saw _what this thing can do!" he raised his mace a little higher, a pede falling back to brace himself, as the small predacon lowered her helm slightly, wings tilting so that the back of the large appendages brushed the dusty earth. She flicked her tail impatiently, and with immense gratitude, as 'Miko' spoke again. The little organic actually _got _it!

"I _saw _her trying to get big, bad and scaly away from you and 'Jacky, Bulkhead!" the human valiantly argued, refusing to take as much as a step back as she angrily stamped her foot against the top of the boulder on which she was sitting, crossing her arms in her aggravation. "Don't you think she'd have already swallowed us whole if she wanted to?" Bulkhead appeared affronted, as if insulted.

"That doesn't mean she won't change her mind, Miko! She could-" They were cut off as a loud, constant roar reached them, the familiar engine an intense relief to them both. The predacon swiveled her head to view the cave entrance, automatically alert as she backed away from the pair, stopping around five yards back. _Nothing _they could do could kill him. Nothing _she _could do could kill him. They needed to run while they had a chance! She couldn't hold him off long at all once he was angered. She would merely be offlined! Panic coursed through her like acid as Wheeljack's vehicular form, or she assumed that was who it was, burst out of the darkness, dust billowing in the air behind him as he swerved to the side to slow before transforming. She watched in fascination as he unfurled himself, springing into the air before he was even halfway through with the transformation sequence. Flipping once as the final plates clicked into their designated spots, he gracefully landed a few yards away from them, the moonlight illuminating his plating. Sliding the remainder of the distance, he skidded to a stop directly beside Bulkhead, eyeing her warily. He shook his head once, glancing to the cave as he whipped out a control from seemingly nowhere.

"…And the walls came tumbling down," he drawled in satisfaction as he flipped the top off of the stick, revealing a small button. He pressed it with absolutely no hesitation. No! Her cerulean optics widened, casting an eerie glow on her thick plates, and she watched in absolute horror as the cave erupted in a massive wall of bright blue flames, smoke and debris. She had to _somehow _get them out of here!

Boulders and cinders rained down on them as the cave collapsed in on its self, ashes swirling through the air in a sickening dance. Smoke tainted the already dust-filled air, and the two Autobots, as well as the organic, seemed to let their guards down. Her spark thrummed painfully in its casing. She had not thought it possible to be this terrified. Her brother would dismantle them, as well as her, if not worse. She let out a ground-shaking trumpet, her dismayed cry ringing throughout the clearing as she took a few short, choppy steps back, stumbling slightly. Did they not _see _the danger they were in, realize the trouble they had created? She fearfully latched her horrified optics onto the remain of the cave, right as the remains settled, silence falling over the group.

"Yes!" Miko cheered, leaping in Bulkhead palm as she carried on. "Snuffed the tragic dragon!" The worried predacon cast her a faintly insulted glower, though it was not caught, nor held, as she looked back to the debris. He was alive. Any predacon could survive that, including her. It would only serve to infuriate him further.

Her suspicions were confirmed as the rubble suddenly started to shift, dust raining down through the cracks in the boulders. The ground quaked underneath them as the stones were abruptly shoved upward, thrown yards upon yards into the hazy air. Before their optics, a massive form easily scaled the mountain of crumbling boulders and stones, wings snapping to the sides as his helm lifted to face the dark night sky, the moon illuminating his silhouette. He shrieked with a fury that made his sibling's energon run cold, a sickening dread rising to the forefront of her mind.

"We're toast," the organic pitifully murmured, seeming to sag as she spoke the words the predacon could not. Hey watched in absolute terror as the malevolent yellow optics latched onto the four, lingering on the predacon a few seconds longer than the others. She allowed a low growl to rip through her throat, her hackles raising as her mandibles spread. Claws digging into the ground, barbed tail slashing at the air, she glowered at the 'alpha' predacon as he lunged off of the rubble, easily gliding toward them as if it were a normal, casual night.

She, for the first time, allowed herself to charge, her chest glowing brightly as the comforting warmth seemed to spread to each limb, warming every fiber of her body. She held it there, savoring the feeling she had honestly been dreading as her brother sailed closer. Out of the corner of her optics, she could just make out Bulkhead cradling Miko against his chest, his mace turning into a cannon as he braced himself while Wheeljack's already aimed cannon charged. They were ready, though they could not help the terror that coursed through them as he neared.

Abruptly, two identical bright blue beams streaked through the night sky, nailing the larger predacon in the chest. He shrieked in fury as he plummeted, regaining himself right as a large, metallic vessel charged toward him, pulling up just in time. He flapped helplessly as the force knocked him out of balance once again, forcing him to wildly spin. They watched in absolute astonishment as the ship turned upward, rocketing into the thin clouds, jets leaving skeletal trails of smoke behind.

"One of ours?" Bulkhead spoke, confusion clear in his tone. The predacon gave a soft, worried cry, optics turned skyward as she searched for the ship. She needed to be prepared. No doubt it would come after her. Though, she didn't exactly blame it.

"Does it matter?" Wheeljack quipped in return, the corners of his mouth curved upward as he, too, searched for their rescuers. Suddenly, having given no forward warning, he turned on his heel, blasters leveled at the smaller predacon. "Heads up!" he shouted. Shooting him a dull glare, exasperated, she merely vented in annoyance. If she wanted them dead, would she have risked her life to save them?

"She's been here." Miko chirped, clearly unphased. It was then that the two Autobots simultaneously turned the opposite direction, breaking into a hurried sprint as they chased the sounds of the engine above them. Shooting a last, nervous glance to where the larger predacon would have fallen, the smaller of the two ancients snarled slightly before shooting skyward, keeping close to the two Autobots and organics. Who knew when they would need her help. She _would _keep them safe until they were out of here. It had become more than a mission to her.

XXX

The faint shrieks and bellows of Predaking gave them the energy they so needed to continue down the tunnel-like channel, the cliffs on either side seeming to bear down on them. She kept low to the ground, only feet above the Autobots as she glided on still wings. The constant breeze coursing through the canyons gave her the lift she needed, only the faint beat every few minutes truly required, or the occasional evasive maneuver when a shot grazed her wing. The mystery ship above them seemed to tag along, obviously searching for suitable place to land. Finally, after five minutes, they came upon a clearing just large enough for the vessel to drop. Its thrusters weakening, though outputting enough force to stay airborne, a hatch dropped from the bottom, scraping the ground and sending the stray pebble soaring through the air.

She cast a fearful glance at her sibling as he released yet another charge, the fire scorching the earth and blackening the stones it seared. She hissed ferally before snapping her wings to her side, her tail swishing as she spun mid-air, optics glinting dangerously as her talons unsheathed, fangs bared. Her brother slammed into her, unprepared for the sudden stop, and the force sent them both flying through the air and catapulting toward the hard earth. Clearly she had been the one gifted with the intelligence, she briefly noted as she ducked underneath a powerful, angry swipe. Her claws raked his side as the three she had guarded all this time lunged for the hatch. As the pair of predacons plummeted to the earth, she vaguely saw the platform rise from the ground, the wreckers shooting wildly for the larger of the two. At least they didn't aim for her. With her companions safe, she forcefully shoved Predaking into the earth halfway through a roll, bellowing angrily before pushing off of his torso. Beating her wings, she effortlessly rose, twisting slightly in order to angle herself toward the retreating ship. It was only seconds until she was directly beside it, her sibling only yards behind, having recovered much too quickly for her likings. At least they had the sense to flee this time around. She only had to give them enough time to escape.

The faint moonlight only just bright enough to see by, she fought against the wind as she followed the ship's erratic, jumpy movements, the craft seemingly going every way but the way she had anticipated. Predaking had no trouble matching their pace, seeming to draw closer with every turn, as if he knew their movements before they did themselves. The clouds that now spread out beneath them, illuminated by the moon's glow, blocked their view of the barren land, and occasionally each other as they fought for ground, the smaller of the two ancients hovering only feet away from the cybertronian ship. Predaking shrieked in his fury from behind them as he struggled to rise higher, beside himself as his sibling released a deafening cry of her own, a shriek that dripped with her own challenging rage. He watched, livid, as she whipped her helm around to face him, her cerulean optics glowing with her determination, the predacon version of a scowl marring her features. She would have made an exemplary hunter, if only she wasn't so _misguided_, weak! He shoved himself forward, massive wings molding the air to work as thrusters.

The ship seemed to dodge his every blast, swerving to the side at the last second to take both predacons by surprise. The smaller of the two bellowed in her growing irritation as the vessel once again swerved, throwing her yards upon yards away as she jolted to the side, a blast grazing her armored flank. Predaking mirrored her sound, although his blood-thirsty bellow was much more chilling than her simple vent. She glanced behind her as she once again rose to glide beside the aircraft; they had to get out of here. They could only evade him for so long.

It was right as this thought passed through her mind that the ship suddenly stopped, jolting upward and leaving both predacons stalling midair, Predaking gliding forward slightly, unable to make as quick a stop due to his larger size. The craft seemed to reverse its thrusters, rocketing backward without any forward notice, leaving her, along with her brother, staring after it in slight shock, wings struggling to compensate for the abrupt halt. The chase was not postponed for long, though, as the same blue lasers that saved them once before soared toward the larger of them, striking his thick scales and rebounding. He bellowed loudly, the blasts not exactly painful, yet beyond irritating. His sister easily glided to the side as the race resumed, allowing her brother to pass by her before joining the ship. It was best to stay with it instead of attacking blindly; she would not inflict much damage anyhow.

A thick veil of clouds slowly stretched between themselves and the larger predacon as he managed to evade them, speeding beyond the cannon's reach. She knew he was planning something; a predacon did _not _run from a fight, especially not _him._ Wavering momentarily before gliding to the side with a grace that would seem impossible for her size, she sped up slightly, allowing the cybertronians to fall behind her. Surely he would-

It was then that he seemed to appear out of nowhere, mandibles spread and fangs bared as he hovered a few meters in front of the space ship. She only had time to turn around mid-air and beat the air once before he charged, releasing a molten stream of fire in the general direction of the craft. He hissed in sick glee as the fire rammed into one of the thrusters as the ship tilted to the side and sped up, a futile attempt to avoid the hit. Smoke billowed from the half-melted thruster, the occasional spark glinting off of the tarnished metal as Predaking once again fell behind them, only this time, he didn't stop.

She watched in horror, closing the distance between herself and the vessel, as her brethren slammed onto the roof, claws digging into the metal, undoubtedly leaving deep gouges. She watched as he peered into the window…

Only to be thrown off as she rammed into his side, not having slowed in the least as she aimed her attack. His talons ripped from the ship, he shrieked as he found himself falling toward the earth, tumbling unceremoniously downward with his sibling firmly latched onto his back, preventing him from regaining ground. He was unable to retaliate before he was shoved downward, small – in his terms, at least – claws raking his sides as she once again took to the air, bursting toward the retreating ship.

He slammed into the ground, having been released mere feet from the stony earth, a deep crater forming where he impacted. Rubble rained down on him as he skidded and bounced, painful dents working their way into his armor. His wings clasped against his sides to avoid damage, his claws working to dig into the ground, he eventually slowed. But, looking to the skies, his target was gone. His optics narrowed furiously. This was because of _her. _He _would _kill her.

XXX

It was what the humans called 'morning' when the ship began to lower to the ground, thrusters weakening as the glowing planet behind them casted odd, though refreshing, shadows onto the ground around them. Weary from the long battle and flight, wounds throbbing violently, irritated, she followed their lead, dropping to the ground and gracefully absorbing the impact. Barely a tremor ran through the earth as her wings folded to her sides, her helm sagging. She was surprised they had let her be, though she was grateful; she did not want to have to face them as well. Without verbal communication, it would be hard to relay her good intentions. Hopefully her actions had proved this already. Trust would come later.

Her cerulean optics fell onto two new Autobots half-way hidden behind the rocks, both of which were staring at her in undiluted awe, barely any mind paid to the ship. She allowed herself to give a vague nod in their direction as she dropped to the ground, legs folding underneath her as her ail coiled around her body. She was simply ready to rest. She watched the hatch fall in mild interest. Just what would happen now?

She paid no mind as the organics, which now numbered as three, charged toward each other, seemingly jubilant as they embraced. What odd little creatures they were. Small, but odd. Her optics focused on the four cybertronians dropping down from the vessel. This was what she had been waiting for. They ignored her, for the most part, simply focused on each other as those which she had been guarding approached the two stationed behind the rocks, though the largest, a red and blue titan, remained. She glanced toward him in vague curiosity, resting her helm on her clawed pedes, her wings drooping.

"You're alive," one of the two who had emerged from a nearby cave, a red and white colored one, breathed out, bringing her attention back to them. They had all but forgotten her as they reunited. This wouldn't do. She heaved herself to her pedes, seeming oddly heavy in her exhausted state, before slowly lunging forward, barbed tail leaving slight marks in the soil. She made no effort to mask her footsteps, allowing them to rock the earth, stones jumping with each step. Those who were caught up in speaking stopped, those who were distant snapped back to reality, and those who were simply standing around turned to face her. They had obviously forgotten.

"What's that?" the smallest of the three organics spoke, an odd little device perched on his nose sliding down slightly as he took a nervous step back. A primarily black mech beeped slightly, yellow highlights glinting in the sunlight as his servos were suddenly exchanged for blasters.

"I… I do not know, Bumblebee," the red and white one stammered, optics bright, mouth agape as he, too, took a step back. Wheeljack and Bulkhead shared a faint, nervous gaze, Miko stiffening.

"We, uh…" Bulkhead trailed, optics never leaving her. "Have a lot to tell you…"

XXX

A/N: So, how was it? Also, if anyone has any name suggestions, I would be more than happy to hear them! Thanks!


End file.
